Gulali VS Ayam
by Kertas Putih
Summary: Ini milikku!/Tidak! Ini milikku!/Hey! bayar dulu!/Cih! sial!/Berawal dari sepasang sepatu, semua kacau dan serba persaingan. Bad at Summary - -. mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : This's Mine!

**Saya minta maap, blom kelar yang MNL udah bikin baru, gomen2, hehe. Happy reading aja deh  
**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gulali VS Ayam © Pink Gummy  
**

**Rate : T**

**Pairs : SasuSaku, GaaSaku/slight**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family**

**Warning : OOC Sasuke-Sakura, OC, AU, Typo bertebaran, Miss Typo juga, just for fun, dll**

**.**

**Gulali VS Ayam**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Ini milikku!/Tidak! Ini milikku!/Hey! bayar dulu/Cih! sial!/Berawal dari sepasang sepatu, semuanya kacau dan serba persaingan. Bad at Summary -_-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : This's Mine!**

Siang hari yang cerah sekaligus panas disalah satu kota metropolitan, Konoha tentunya. Tampak banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang, ada juga yang berhenti untuk sekedar mampir ke restoran atau tempat lainnya di Konoha, suara deru mobil tak pernah berhenti terdengar, dari jarak dekat kau bisa melihat aspal seperti meleleh saking panasnya, mungkin sang mentari sedang berada di puncak kejayaannya karena sekarang musim panas. Kini udara yang panas bertambah parah karena kemacetan yang berangsur menjadi macet total. "Haah, panas, macet, lengkap sudah," keluh seorang gadis yang terkapar dimobilnya merutuki betapa sempurna penderitaannya. Satu jam sudah ia menunggu macet hilang, tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tak berada dipihaknya sekarang. "Genma-san. Aku naik sepedaku saja, kalau kaa-san nanya bilang aku ke mall," kata gadis itu kemudian keluar dari mobilnya dan mengambil sepedanya yang ada dibagasi belakang.

`Diseretnya sepeda lipat berwarna hitam oleh gadis itu menuju ke trotoar lalu dirakitnya menjadi sepeda utuh yang bisa ia naiki. Dikayuhnya sepeda itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bersepeda, ia ahlinya. Butuh waktu 10 menit untuk menuju mall dari tempat mobilnya yang terjebak macet. Gadis itu terus mengayuh, melompati pagar, dan menyalip mobil-mobil yang terjebak macet.

Nama gadis itu Sakura Haruno, umurnya baru 16 tahun tapi ia anak yang jenius, berasal dari keluarga yang berada, keluarga Haruno. Ia gadis yang multitalenta, bisa ini dan itu, itupun karena pendidikannya yang bagus saat di Perancis, baru lusa kemarin ia kembali ke Jepang untuk meneruskan studinya di catur wulan ke dua tahun ini. Hobinya terbilang cukup banyak dan extreme, misalnya ia menyukai balap sepeda dan motor, ia bergabung disebuah klub balap sepeda yang bernama 'Nightwalker' dan klub balap motor yang semi-ilegal yang bernama 'Thunder Night' dengan code name 'Black Thunder'. Lalu hobinya yang lain adalah bermain gokart, panjat tebing, terjun payung, terjun bebas dan hobi yang lainnya masih misteri. Mungkin kalian berpikir perempuan yang memiliki hobi 'liar' seperti ini adalahbukan perempuan baik-baik , tapi itu tidak benar, ia perempuan baik-baik, ia memiliki tata krama dan sopan santun serta tidak 'liar'. Sakura memiliki seorang kakak namanya Sasori Haruno, ia tampan, baik, ramah, sulit dijelaskan. Mungkin sudah cukup perrkenalannya ya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gulali VS Ayam™**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

10 menit berlalu dengan cepat, kini gadis itu –Sakura telah sampai di Konoha City Square, mall terbesar dan terlengkap dikota itu. Ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju parkiran dan memarkirkannya disana. "Haah, akhirnya," Sakura masuk dan mulai berjalan sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia berjalan menuju lift kemudian masuk saat lift terbuka, ditekannya sebuah tombol, lantai 3 yang ditujunya. "Tingg," pintu lift terbuka, Sakura berlari menembus orang-orang dan masuk ke sebuah toko sepatu dan berjalan menuju seorang penjaga yang tengah membetulkan letak-letak sepatu yang dipajang disana. "Uzuki-san!" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum riang, gadis tomboy itu melambaikan tangan dan dibalas lambaian lagi oleh penjaga itu. "Sakura-sama, ada perlu apa anda kemari?" tanya Uzuki sambil membungkuk hormat, tentu saja ia harus menghormati Sakura karena Sakura yang notabene anak dari pemilik toko sepatu sport itu.

"Mana sepatu limited terbaru itu?" tanya Sakura pada Uzuki. "Sumimasen Sakura-sama, tapi sepatu itu sudah dibeli oleh tuan yang disana," jawab Uzuki dengan canggung, ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Sakura sekarang, ia membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya kemudian menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang sebaya dengan Sakura tengah memegang sepasang sepatu berwarna biru donker yang notabene limited, bayangkan! Li-mi-ted. Sakura dengan raut wajah kesalnya menghampiri laki-laki itu. "Hey, itu sepatuku!" teriak Sakura didepan laki-laki itu, sontak orang-orang yang tengah melihat-lihat koleksi sepatu menoleh ke Sakura, tapi diacuhkan oleh Sakura. "Ini sudah kubeli, seenaknya saja," kata laki-laki itu dengan dingin. "Itu sudah ku booking tau, berikan!" teriak Sakura dengan kesal, ia merebut paksa sepatu dari tangan laki-laki itu. 'Dasar ayam!' batin Sakura ketika melihat tampang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya, rambutnya mirip bokong ayam, piker Sakura. "Ini milikku!" kata laki-laki ayam itu dengan nada ngotot seraya merebut kembali sepatu itu. "Tidak! Ini milikku! Milikku! Milikku!" ujar Sakura ngotot dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. "Ini milikku!" kata laki-laki itu yang tengah menarik-narik sepatu itu. "Tidak! Ini milikku!" "Milikku!" "Milikku!" "Cih, ini milikku!". Adegan tarik menarik antara Sakura dan laki-laki ehm ayam itu tidak dapat terelakkan, mereka seperti anak kecil, berebut sepatu yang notabene sangat-sangat mahal itu.

"Eh! Lihat itu kan si bungsu Uchiha dan Haruno!"  
"Mereka berebut sepatu, ya ampun!"  
"serasi ya!"  
"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun!"  
Bisik-bisik dan teriakan menjadi backsound adegan tarik-menarik sepatu antara Uchiha dan Haruno, keduanya terlalu egois dank eras kepala untuk mengalah. "Gulali, lepaskan!" ujar laki-laki itu –Sasuke dengan nada kesal. "Tidak, kau yang lepaskan Ayam!" teriak Sakura yang juga tidak mau kalah, siapa sih orang yang rela kehilangan sepatu limited yang hanya ada 10 didunia ini, pikir mereka bersamaan. "Kalau begitu…" "Duakk," "Aduh!" Sakura menendang bagian sensitive Sasuke kemudian merebut sepatu itu lalu segera berlari menuju pintu, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya ngeri. "Nanti tou-san yang bayar!" teriak Sakura pada Uzuki yang tengah mematung.

Beberapa perempuan yang berkunjung terlihat tengah menutup mulut mereka yang menganga tak percaya. Orang bodoh mana yang berani menendang 'sesuatu' yang berharga milik Uchiha itu. "Arrrgh! Sial!" Sasuke menggeram kesal menahan sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya lalu bergegas pergi mengejar Sakura yang sudah berlari mendahuluinya.

"Sumimasen, Uchiha-san," Ujar Uzuki berojigi, tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya, Sasuke berlari keluar dan mengejar Sakura, tapi tak didapati gadis bersurai pink itu. Kini Sasuke lebih memilih untuk berjalan, mengistirahatkan paru-parunya yang sedari tadi sudah kembang-kepis. "Arrghh, sepatu limited! Gulali sialan!" geram Sasuke frustasi, sepatu yang diharapkannya bisa ia pakai esok hari lenyap sudah digondol gadis tomboy bin aneh itu, yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan angan-angannya.

"Wuuhuu, berhasiiil!" teriak Sakura riang sambil berjalan menuju kedai es krim dilantai dasar mall tersebut. "Pak, es krim strawberry ekstra kismisnya satu, ga pake L," ujar Sakura sambil bersandar di sebuah tiang penyangga, menghela nafasnya sebentar. Sementara Sakura tengah menunggu, Sasuke terlihat begitu frustasi, ia menaiki lift dan turun ke lantai dasar untuk membeli jus tomat, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat seseorang berambut pink yang tengah bersandar disebuah tiang didekat kedai es krim. "Hah, pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba," gumam Sasuke pelan, ia berlari menuju tempat Sakura berdiri. "Wogh! Ayam itu tidak menyerah, cepat pak!" kata Sakura yang melihat Sasuke berlari ke arahnya, ia mengambil es krimnya cepat-cepat kemudian mengeluarkan uang 10 ribu Yen dari kantungnya dan langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar mall. "Hosh, ayam itu hosh!" gumam Sakura yang terengah-engah. "Gulali baka! Berhenti kau!" teriak Sasuke dengan tidak elitnya, mungkin ia lupa dengan imejnya sebagai Uchiha.

Sakura berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju parkiran, seperti maling yang tertangkap basah mencuri, ditariknya sepedanya lalu dengan sigap ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju gerbang yang tingginya satu meter, ada seorang satpam yang melihat Sakura tengah melesat ke arahnya. Tanpa dikomando, Sakura dan sepedanya melompati pagar dan melesat pergi tanpa membayar parkir. "Hey! Bayar dulu!" teriak Satpam itu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dengan pentungan yang ada ditangannya. "Cih! Sial!" Sasuke mendecih kesal dan berhenti digerbang, tidak berniat mengejar gadis dan sepeda terbangnya itu.

Sakura menghentikan sepedanya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang diam sambil menatapnya kesal, Sakura memamerkan plastik berisi sepatu itu pada Sasuke kemudian tertawa kemenangan hingga akhirnya gadis itu melesat kembali dengan selly miliknya. "Cih!" Sasuke mendecih tak suka kemudian berbalik dan pergi menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya terparkir. Hancur sudah moodnya karena seorang gadis yang telah merebut benda berharga yang diidam-idamkannya. 'Kalau dipikir-pikir, memangnya sepatu itu muat padanya apa?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati, "Cih! Apa peduliku." Ujar Sasuke kesal.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gulali VS Ayam™**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tadaimaaaa~" teriak Sakura dipintu rumahnya. "Okaeri Saku-chan!" jawab seseorang bersuara baritone dari lantai dua rumah itu, Sasori, kakak Sakura segera berlari menuju Sakura dan menerjangnya. "Saku-chaaan! Kenapa kemarin tidak langsung pulang, hm?" Tanya Sasori seraya mengacak-acak rambut adik kesayangannya. "Ughh, Nii-chan! Rambutku, lihat kuncirannya sampe turun," kata Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. "Ah, gomen, ayo masuk dan cerita dong sama Nii-chan tentang Paris!" ujar Sasori semangat kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura, mereka duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"Ini apa Saku-chan?" taya Sasori sambil mengangkat sebuah plastic putih. "Nii-chan! Tau nggak sepatu limited yang cuma ada sepuluh didunia itu?" Tanya Sakura antusias, ingin melihat reaksi Sasori setelah mengetahui apa isi dari plastik ditangannya. "Oh, itu! Tentu saja, aku menginginkannya, memangnya kenapa kau menanyakannya," kata Sasori dengan mata berbinar-binar saat mengatakan 'aku menginginkannya'. "Kemarin baru saja dikirim ke Jepang dan singgah di toko sepatu Tou-san!" ujar Sakura menahan geli. "Hah? Benarkah! Ayo kita ke sana Saku-chan!" ujar Sasori semangat lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Ahahaha, maaf saja Nii-chan, tapi sudah jadi milikku," kata Sakura tanpa dosa. "Apa? Kau mendahului kakakmu Saku-chan, jadi plastik ini-" kata Sasori histeris sambil menyambar plastik itu, tapi keduluan Sakura. "This is mine, brother," ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ahh, kau ini kan perempuan, Saku-chan," kata Sasori merajuk, "Buatku saja ya?" lanjutnya lagi, Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidah.

"Tidak bisa, aku saja perebutan tau!" kata Sakura sambil memeluk plastik berisi sepatu itu, "Ck. Yasudah," jawab Sasori pasrah, "Besok kau mulai sekolah di KHS," kata Sasori, ia kembali duduk disofa. "Seragamnya ada dikamarku," lanjut Sasori. "Baiklah akan kuambil. Jaa, aku mau tidur siang!" kata Sakura sebelum beranjak ke kamar kakaknya yang ada di lantai dua. "Ck, anak itu," decak Sasori sambil menatap punggun adiknya, kemudian beralih mengambil remote tv yang ada dimeja.

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tempat berbacot ria author :P :**

**Haha -_-**

**Ngetik ulang fic ini (karena yg awal ilang T-T), plotnya sama tapi agak beda dari yang pertama, (karena aku ga bisa buat suatu hal yang sama 2 kali =_=)**

**Oke udahan bacotannya, yang mau fic aneh ini lanjut aku minta R.E.V.I.E.W dari sodara-sodara sebangsa dan setanah air :D**

**Babaii :P**


	2. Chapter 2 : The War Is Begin!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gulali VS Ayam © Harunomori-kurosaki Shanty Kuchiki**

**Rate : T**

**Pairs : SasuSaku, GaaSaku/slight**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family**

**Warning : OOC Sasuke-Sakura, OC, AU, Typo bertebaran, Miss Typo juga, just for fun, dll**

**.**

**Gulali VS Ayam**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Berawal dari sepatu, semuanya kacau dan serba persaingan. Bad at Summary -_-**

**Chapter 2 : The War Is Begin!**

"Ohayou kaa-san!" sapa Sakura sambil menatap monitor laptop kesayangan miliknya, tampak wajah kaa-san Sakura disana, sedang tersenyum. Sakura sampai lupa kalau kaa-sannya pergi saat Sakura ke mall kemarin. "Ohayou sayangku, maaf kaa-san dan tou-san baru memberi kabar, kemarin kami buru-buru dan baru sempat menghubungimu," sesal kaa-san Sakura, kini mereka tengah ber-video calling via webcame, Sakura senang kaa-sannya baik-baik saja. "Tidak apa kaa-san, aku senang kaa-san menghubungiku, kapan kaa-san pulang?" Tanya Sakura pada kaa-sannya. "Mungkin minggu depan sayang, kau baik-baik saja ya disana. Dan sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap sekolah sekarang!" kata Haruno Rin, ibu Sakura. "Ah! Iya, baiklah, sampai jumpa kaa-san!" ujara Sakura yang tersadar, ia harus sekolah, Sakura mematikan laptopnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi saat Sakura telah selesai memakai seragam barunya.

Sakura menatap ke cermin raksasa dikamarnya, melihat setiap inci tubuhnya. Bila dilihat dari atas ke bawah, Sakura mengikat surai pink sepunggungnya gaya ponytail, topi biru donker hitam berlambang KIS yang dipakainya terbalik, kemeja putih pendek berlambang OSIS disakunya, bordiran name tage di bagian kanan, badge Konoha International School di bagian tangan kanan kemejanya, dan lambing kelas di tangan kiri kemejanya, kemudian kemeja pendek itu dibalut dengan blazer biru donker yang juga berlambang KIS didada kiri, dan name tag pin dikanannya. Tidak lupa rok kotak-kotak berwarna biru donker hitam jari diatas lutut, kaus kaki hitam dibawah lutut dan juga sepatu limited edition Diamond studded nike berwarna biru donker dan hitam yang dibelinya kemarin. 1 kata –sempurna, Sakura tidak menggunakan sepoles make-up pun diwajahnya, benar-benar natural, wajah putih mulus seperti porselen, kulit tubuhnya pun tak kalah seperti wajahnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai menambah nilai plus untuknya.

"Ohayou Nii-chan!" sapa Sakura saat berjalan menuju ruang makan, "Ohayou Saku-chan!" jawab Sasori, "Kau itu perempuan Saku-chan, kenapa penampilanmu begitu sih?" Tanya Sasori heran, dari dulu adiknya itu tak pernah berubah. "Ayo berangkat, Nii-chan. Dan jangan banyak komentar!" ketus Sakura sambil menyeret Sasori, "Ish, kita ini belum sarapan Saku-chan!" kata Sasori menghentikan Sakura, "Nanti saja di sekolah yaaah?" rajuk Sakura yang tak sabaran ingin melihat sekolah barunya. "Oh, jangan wajah itu. Hah, baiklah ayo," kata Sasori pasrah kemudian melengos berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang ber-yes-ria didalam hatinya. Sasori menyiapkan mobil Bugatti feyron merahnya sedangkan Sakura tampak sedang bicara dengan pelayan dirumahnya kemudian beranjak masuk ke mobil.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gulali VS Ayam™**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Arrghh! Hentikan Itachi!" teriak Sasuke yang masih bergelung didalam selimutnya, "Bangun pemalas!" teriak Itachi tak kalah kencangnya kemudian menyeret Sasuke dari kasurnya, "Cih, baka aniki!" decih Sasuke sambil menggerutu, "Kau itu selalu menyebalkan, ini sudah jam berapa baka otouto!" Ketus Itachi sambil terus menyeret Sasuke yang masih bertahan diposisinya.

"Hah, minggir!" teriak Sasuke pada Itachi kemudian bangkit dan menerjang Itachi lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, "Kau tidak pernah sopan sedikit saja padaku Sasuke!" geram Itachi, "Ck!" decak Sasuke lalu ia melengos kekamar mandi. Setelah Sasuke siap, Itachi segera menyeretnya ke mobil Ferrarrinya, "Sabar baka aniki," kata Sasuke enteng, "Kau yang baka, ini sudah jam setengah tujuh tau!" ketus Itachi lalu ia masuk ke mobil diikuti adiknya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gulali VS Ayam™**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nii-chan, kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak nyaman ditatap dengan tatapan bermacam-macam, mulai dari tatapan membunuh, iri, kagum, dll. "Karena aku tampan. Hahaha!" kata Sasori sambil tertawa, "Cih. Apa hubungannya!" gerutu Sakura.

"Sasori-senpaaaaai~, aku mencintaimuu!"  
"Kyaaa, Saso-senpai, jadilah pacarku!"  
"Ikh, siapa sih cewek disebelah Saso-senpai!"  
"Cantik ya,"  
"Waaah, sepatu! Sepatunyaaa!"

Sakura yang mendengar suara jeritan histeris yang ditujukan siswa-siswi untuknya dan kakaknya hanya mendecih kesal. Ya, Sakura merasa risih. "Mereka meneriakimu Nii-chan," kata Sakura sambil menyikut kakaknya, "Hn, biarkan saja," sahut Sasori, "Ayo ke ruang Jiraiya-san," lanjut Sasori lalu memegang tangan Sakura dan menariknya, sontak para siswi –FG-nya Sasori berteriak histeris.

"Ohayou Jiraiya-san," ujar Sasori sopan, Sakura hanya diam disampingnya, "Ah! Sasori, dan kau Sakura, bukan?" Tanya Jiraiya saat melihat kea rah Sakura, "Benar Jiraiya-san, ini adikku." Kata Sasori mewakili Sakura yang terlihat cuek-cuek saja. "Ahh ya, Sakura kau bisa ikut Kakashi-san. Kakashi-san tolong antar Sakura kekelasnya," kata Jiraiya mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Haruno bersaudara, sebenarnya ia hanya bicara pada Sasori.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gulali VS Ayam™**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kyaaaaa! Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun!"  
"Itachi-kun! Lihatlah kesini!"  
"Kyaaaa! Uchiha bersaudara!"  
"Mereka keren sekalii~"

"Itachi, kupingku sakit," desis Sasuke pada orang disebelahnya, "Kita sih tampan," sesal Itachi ber-narsis-ria, "Aku lebih tampan," timpal Sasuke, "Tentu saja akuyang lebih tampan," sergah Itachi, "Aku," "Tidak, tentu saja Aku," "Aku lebih tampan," ujar mereka berdebat tentang siapa-yang-lebih-tampan, Itachi terlihat kesal begitu juga Sasuke, "Hentikan," ujar mereka bersamaan. "Ck!" "Cih!" lalu kedua Uchiha itu berpisah dan berbelok ke tikungan yang berbeda.

*Kelas X-I*

CEKLEKK

"Ohayou anak-anak!" sapa Kakashi sang wali kelas yang tiba-tiba masuk, membuat sebagian isi kelas kecewa, karena tidak bisa mengobrol atau bercanda lagi karena kedatangan guru yang notabene suka telat masuk kelas. "Ohayou!" sapa anak-anak minus Sasuke dan Gaara, tidak berminat membalas sapaan, "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia pindahan dari Paris. Silahkan masuk!" perintah Kakashi, Sakura pun berjalan masuk dengan santai, semua mata tertuju pada Sakura tanpa terkecuali. Gulali itu, batin Sasuke dalam hati. Gaara tersenyum sangat tipis, Sasuke yang melihat senyuman itu kini bertanya-tanya apa hubungan sahabatnya itu dengan Sakura, si cewek paling menyebalkan didunia ini bagi Sasuke.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kakashi, Sakura maju satu langkah, "Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura dengan nada datar, Sasuke terlihat panas melihat sepatu yang harusnya dipakainya hari ini, kini telah menjadi milik gadis itu –Sakura, sesaat Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura menyeringai kecil sambil menatapnya, 'Cih! Sialan!' batin Sasuke yang udah mau meledak. Sakura kemudian beralih menatap Gaara lalu tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Gaara. Semua anak berbisik-bisik tentang marga Sakura yang sama dengan ketua OSIS mereka yang sangat terkenal dan giliai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sasori.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah kiri Gaara, Sakura," kata Kakashi, kemudian Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja yang berada di antara Gaara dan Sasuke kemudian duduk. 'Dia kenal Gaara?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hati sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sakura tersenyum kea rah Gaara kemudian kearah Sasuke, Sasuke menyeringai didepan mata Sakura. 'The war is begin,' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum –menyeringai.

Pelajaran berlangsung tanpa henti selama 4 jam, bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, kelas mulai sepi, hanya ada Sakura, Gaara, dan Sasuke disana. Sakura tengah mengutak-atik Blackberrynya, Gaara dan Sasuke tengah memandangi Sakura. Tunggu, memandangi? Ya tepat sekali, mereka tengah memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan masing-masing.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gulali VS Ayam™**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**SAKURA POV**

Cih! Apa-apaan si ayam itu memandangiku seperti itu, memangnya dia pikir aku tidak tau? Huh! "Gaara, apa kabar?" tanyaku dengan ramah pada Gaara, "Ah baik, ternyata benar kata Sasori-nii kau pindah kemari," sahut Gaara sambil tersenyum, Sasuke yang hanya diam memperhatikan sedikit bingung, 'Gaara kenal dengan gulali itu, Sasori-nii?' batin Sasuke bingung. Aku yang tidak memperhatikan si ayam itu hanya duduk membelakanginya dan menghadap Gaara. "Gaara, disini bau ayam, kita pergi ke tempat lain yukk!" ajakku pada Gaara, kemudian menariknya keluar kelas, bisa kulihat ekspresi Sasuke saat itu, marah, kesal, eh matanya? Ah sudahlah, memangnya gue pikirin, "Kita ke kantin yuk!" ajak Gaara padaku, aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan berdampiangan dengannya.

**END SAKURA POV**

"Kita ke kantin yuk!" ajak Gaara pada Sakura, mereka melengos pergi ke kantin tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari siswa-siswi yang terlihat sangat terkejut, dan marah. 'Ck, menyebalkan,' batin Sakura. "Aaarggh! Gulali sialan!" geram Sasuke yang sedang meremas kertas ditangannya, bagaimana bisa ada orang apa lagi perempuan yang berani-berani menyindirnya dengan sangat mematikan –dan memalukan seperti itu. Mau dikemanakan imej Uchihanya itu, Sasuke kemudian keluar kelas berniat mencari Sakura.

"Hooiii! Temeeee!" teriak seseorang dibelakang Sasuke, "Apa dobe?" kata Sasuke sambil menekan setiap kata-katanya dan memberikan deathglarenya pada orang yang sudah mengganggu kedamaiannya. "Ah! Eh, kau terlihat kacau," sembur Naruto dengan innocent-nya, "diam dobe!" geram Sasuke yang moodnya tambah hancur. Yang tadinya ia berniat mau menyembur Sakura, jadi keduluan disembur Naruto, Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto. "Teme…"

40 menit berlalu, bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid mulai berhamburan masuk meninggalkan tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Begitu pun dengan Sakura, Gaara, dan Sasuke yang tengah berhadap-hadapan lalu masuk dengan tertib. Beberapa menit berlalu, seseorang masuk kedalam kelas, Bu Kurenai, guru killer yang mengajar Kimia, "Hari ini kita ulangan, siapkan alat tulis kalian!" perintah Bu Kurenai tiba-tiba, anak-anak kelas itu terlihat gerasak-gerusuk mencari alat tulis mereka lalu duduk kembali dengan tertib.

"Hari ini ulangan langsung kunilai saat kalian mengumpulkan, jadi selamat mengerjakan!" kata Bu Kurenai kemudian duduk dengan tenang dikursinnya kembali. Sakura menatap soal Kimia dihadapannya yang berjumlah 20 lalu tersenyum dan mulai menulis, Gaara terlihat serius membaca soal, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama seperti Gaara, anak-anak yang lainpun terlihat serius. 10 menit berlalu, Sakura bangkit dan maju menghampiri meja Bu Kurenai, "Sudah selesai sensei," kata Sakura datar sambil menatap Bu Kurenai, "Ah- aku baru melihatmu," kata Bu Kurenai menatap Sakura, "Saya murid baru disini sensei, nama saya Haruno Sakura," ujar Sakura lalu membungkuk dengan hormat. Suara bisik-bisik yang berasal dari belakang Sakura terdengar oleh telinga Sakura dan Bu Kurenai, mengomentari Sakura yang sudah mengumpulkan kertas jawaban, Sasuke terlihat kesal namun kemudian tersenyum meremehkan.

"Oh begitu," kata Bu Kurenai kemudian beralih ke kertas jawaban Sakura, "permisi sensei." Kata Sakura lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kursinya kemudian duduk dan tersenyum menantang kearah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan mati-kau-haha, "Ah! Sakura, jawabanmu sempurna, dan aku baru melihat cara mengerjakan soal yang seperti ini, dan berapa IQ-mu?" Tanya Bu Kurenai dengan suara nyaring yang membuat seisi kelas tercengang, termasuk Sasuke yang geram dan merasa tersaingi. "Err~ 162 sensei," jawab Sakura ragu, semua orang terkejut termasuk Bu Kurenai, "Ah! Pantas saja, Uchiha-san, kurasa dia saingan yang sangat berat, hm?" Tanya Bu Kurenai dengan nada menusuk. Semua orang tahu –kecuali Sakura kalau Sasuke dan Bu Kurenai tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Semuanya terdiam dan mulai tegang, Sasuke geram dan mengepal tangannya, Gaara menoleh kearahnya lalu menggelengkan kepala, Sasuke yang mengerti segera mengendalikan emosinya, kemudian ia terlihat cuek. "Kau harus berusaha keras, Uchiha-san," tambah Bu kurenai.

Sakura tersenyum kemenangan, Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, sudah tiga kali ia dikalahkan gadis gulali itu, 'Hahaha, persaingan yang menyenangkan' batin Sakura, tapi siapa tahu kalau sebenarnya IQ Sakura dan Sasuke sama, sebuah kebetulan atau takdir?

Sakura menulis sesuatu di buku kecilnya,

_**Sepatu limited : Win**_

_**Sindir-menyindir : Win**_

_**Ulangan kimia : Win**_

Begitupun Sasuke yang sedang menulis dibuku tulisnya,

**Sepatu Nike L.E : Lose**

**Berkoar : Lose**

**Ulangan Kimia : Lose**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gulali VS Ayam™**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dua jam pelajaran kimia berakhir sudah, Neji sang ketua kelas masuk dan mengumumkan bahwa guru biologi mereka tak bisa masuk karena ada urusan didinas pendidikan. Seisi kelas mulai riuh dengan suara obrolan, teriakan, gerutuan, dengusan, dan sebagainya. "Sakura, sepulang sekolah kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Sakura. "Eh! Lihat deh Matsuri, tuh Gaara lagi ngapain," ujar seseorang berambut pink pucat sambil menoel teman didepannya, "Grr, akan kubuat perhitungan dengan si pink itu!" ujar Matsuri yang tengah melihat Gaara mengobrol dan berdekatan dengan Sakura, "Aku ikut," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri dihadapan mereka bertiga.

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Hooh, akhirnya apdet :D Thanks to Kakaru niachinaha**

**Kakaru niachinaha : Ahh? Begitukah? Makasih :D  
aku sengaja bikin Sakura yang begini, bosen gitu2 mulu XD  
Ini apdetnya kilat kok :D Thanks 4 review**

Mind to Riview?


End file.
